


Culling the Hurd

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel has entered the Whitetails in search of the Deputy. She finds Jess Black and helps her out, then goes and finds the Deputy. Rachel also helps out Eli but soon finds out that the Deputy is Jacobs puppet.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Jess Black - Relationship
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 4





	Culling the Hurd

Rachel Jessop has entered the Whitetail Mountains in search of The Deputy. However, her progress is slow due to the terrain and Jacob Seeds Judges (wolfs that are brainwashed by Jacob Seed). During her time as Faith Seed, Rachel knew of the judges and how they are made. She gets to see them first hand in some close encounters. She deals with them but it isn't easy. She stops by the Lumber Mill to rest, here she runs into Jess Black whom the Deputy freed before getting captured.

Jess: Who are you?

Rach: A friend of the Deputy. I need to find her.

Jess: You help me I'll help you. We both have someone to find.

Rach: Who?

Jess: The Cook...

Rachel knows who she is talking about. All the terrible things he has done to people. Rachel can tell The Cook has left a very deep scare on Jess. Jess begins going through everything he has done but Rachel stops her.

Rach: I get it. Let us get this is over with.

Before leaving Rachel cashes in her wolf skins for money too re-stock on ammo and changes out her AR-CL for the Compound Bow.

They travel too were The Cook is supposed to be but instead, find Peggies with 3 hostages.

Jess: He isn't here. Might as well help these people. Make a sound and they are dead. I'll watch your back.

Rach: (Yeah says the person who has lived in the woods for days on end and can't have animals attack them.)

Rachel gets in as close as she can. She notes that not one of the Peggies are letting their eyes off the hostages, so Rachel decides too let Faith Seed take over. She removes her hat and mask and holsters her weapons. The Peggies see her and are overjoyed that their "sister" is free but wonder why she is there. Jess, however, is extremely puzzled as too what is going on...

Jess: The fuck is going on here!!!

Rachel does a pro job of keeping her back too Jess and her face too the Peggies. Rachel finds the exact moment to strike and does quickly and effectively. Quickly putting Faith Seed back in the shadows Rachel motions for Jess to join while freeing the hostages. The hostages flee quickly as Jess arrives.

Jess: The fuck happened...

Rach: Who cares how it happened. The people are safe and sound.

Jess has her suspicions but keeps them to herself. They continue on too another set of hostages but they tag team the Peggies with their bows.

Jess: Bows are nice and quiet. Killing someone with a gun is like using a fucking sledgehammer. Too messy.

Rachel and Jess continue until finally, they find The Cook, killing a family "With the righteous fire of The Father."

Jess: There he is... piece of shit.

Rach: So how are we going to do it?

Jess: However it needs to be done.

Rachel looks at Jess before heading quietly down the hill. Rachel quietly takes out the perimeter guards before heading inside. Jess watches from the cliff above as The Cook loudly proclaims over the radio the will and greatness of The Father. So Rachel ends his rant by throwing a remote explosive and detonating it when it lands near him. The rest of the guards are taken care of and Jess joins Rachel at the bottom of the hill. Jess is quiet and Rachel reads her like an open book.

Rach: So do you feel better? Getting your revenge is what you wanted right?

Jess: I don't know how I feel....

Rach: Should feel something for all the pain he has caused you...

Jess: I don't feel anything right now... I should be happy and I am but....

Rach: But what?

Jess: What the fuck is it to you?

Rach: I used to be a drug addict... The Deputy was too.

Jess: Didn't know that... about yourself and the Deputy.

Rach: I thought the needle would make me happy.... and I was.... until I sobered up. Dealt with another sort of addiction but the Deputy helped me overcome that too.

Jess: Rather be addicted to killing Peggies then doing drugs.

Rach: There are better ways too live life.

Jess: It is the only thing I'm good at.

Rach: Maybe when this is over you'll find peace. Now I've helped you, now you help me.

Jess: Sure. The Deputy. I have no idea where she is.

Rach: I have a hunch....

Jess: What?

Rach: St. Francis Veterans Center. Take me there.

Jess: I'm crazy about killing Pegies but I'm not entering there.

Rach: I'll enter it. You just escort me there.

Jess: Your fucking nuts girl!!!

Rach: Help me or what?

Jess relents and helps Rachel to the Veterans Center. Jess explains the role it plays in Jacob's plans. It is where he uses "Classical Conditioning" to make his captives "Strong" to cull the weak. If they don't pass their 3 trails they are killed for being "weak." it takes about a 1 and a half days to reach the Veterans Center. When there Rachel and Jess go there separate ways.

Jess: You're are fucking crazy... but you got balls for doing this. They capture you they will fuck you up.

Rach: I am more then aware.

Jess: Good luck.....

Rach: You too Jess.

Jess takes off for parts unknown to Rachel. Rachel knows that trucks leave the Center on a set schedule however she doesn't know the times. She hangs out in a small forest area near the Center for a few days studying the times. She gets a good idea and at night makes her move. She goes in light with only her 1911 pistol, MS16, throwing knives, and shoeless (As Faith Seed would do). She times it perfect just as a truck leaves and a gate shuts behind. Rachel hides near some barriers near the entrance waiting for an opening to run to the cages. She makes it inside easily and begins looking for the Deputy. It doesn't take her long to find the Deputy.

Rach: My god....

The Deputy is extremely dirty with dried blood all over her clothing mixed with dirt. She also looks like she has lost some weight as well. She is sleeping.

Rach: Jacob is starving her to make it easier to condition her.

Rachel reaches her hand into the cage and holds the Deputy's hand. Sadness and rage fill her heart. Before she can attempt too free the Deputy she hears footsteps approaching and quickly hides behind some crates. A male figure approaches the Deputy's cage trying to wake her up quietly. Rachel quietly nears the person with her MS16 drawn.

Pratt: Rook!!! Rook!!! Wake up!!!

*Rachel shoves her MS16 barrel into Pratts neck making him stop instantly*

Rach: Who are you?

Pratt: I'm with the Deputy. I'm trying to get her out.

Rach: Who.... are you?

Pratt: I'm with the Hope Country Sheriffs' office. I'm Staci Pratt.

Rachel doesn't remember seeing him when The Deputy, Burke, and Whitehorse entered the church.

Rach: (Must have been outside) Where is Jacob?

Pratt: He is inside. Stop wasting time the Deputy needs to leave here.

Rach: No kidding.

*The Deputy wakes up*

Dep: Rachel???

Rach: Dep!

Pratt: Rook who is this?

The Deputy motions Rachel too show him her face and she does. Pratt is shocked to see who is standing in front of him.

Deputy Pratt: You are!!!

*Rachel again shove her MS16 against his neck*

Rachel: Not.... another.... word..... Deputy.

Dep: Long story Pratt. But don't worry..... she isn't what she used to be anymore.

Pratt: Yeah right Rook. I'm not fucking trusting her!!!

Rach: You don't have a choice right now...

Dep: She is right.....

Pratt: This is bullshit!!! I got the Bliss Queen holding me at gunpoint and Jacob fucking my mind.

Rach: I can correct that if you don't shut up!!!

*The Deputy motions for Pratt too can it*

Dep: Racheal... thank you for coming to get me. But Pratt has it covered.

Rach: Jacob is fucking the both of you up...

Dep: What?

Rachel and Pratt look at each other with a knowing look.

Rach: I'm going to free the both of you from Jacob... but don't know how.

Pratt: I don't know either.

Dep: What are you guys talking about?

Pratt: Later Rook I'm getting you out.

*Pratt frees the Deputy*

Rach: I will help free from you guys. I just have to find out how.

Dep: Don't worry about it Racheal.

Rach: You don't know what he is doing to you yet... but you will. And it will scare you.

*Rachel pulls Pratt aside*

Rach: You say one fucking word to Jacob about who I am and what you saw... I could always use another Angel Deputy Pratt.

Pratt: Right...

Racheal rushes behind the Veterans Center, hops the fence, and collects her gear. Rachel heads northwest after that. Rachel runs across one of the Jacobs wolf beacons and blows it up. Her radio crackles to life...

"Too whoever did that.... thank you. There are more out there. If you can please destroy the rest of them"

Rachel knows who that is. Then another radio message is heard....

"It seems another person is out there playing solider. But they aren't a soldier at all. My Judges will find whoever you are and you be seeing me soon."

Rachel too knows who is it as well. Eli and Jacob have taken an interest in her little deed. She then heads southwest until reaches a lake and then heads west. Racheal comes across some cabins and decides to make a home for the night. As she clears one out a voice comes over the radio.

"You in the cabin..."

Rachel readies her weapons and looks out the door and windows but sees no one.

"Are you the one who blew up that wolf beacons?"

Rachel doesn't want to answer the radio but Eli makes her an offer...

"If you are allied with the Deputy or a lone wolf then why don't we work too together? If Jacob Seed is your enemy then we share something in common. Why don't you common too our hideout? Let's talk?"

Rach: You play a dangerous game, Eli. I'll show up under some guarantees.

"Name them."

Rach: My identity stays a secret... only the Deputy knows how I really am and she will not say either. Food, a shower, new clothes, ammo, and a place too sleep. In turn, I'll give you information about Jacobs operation.

"Deal."

Rachel travels to The Wolfs Den. While it takes her some time she does make it though. Eli watched her journey and is waiting for her near the helipad.

Eli: Glad you made it safe.

Rach: Like I said you play a dangerous game with someone you don't know....

Eli: Wouldn't say that...…

Rach: Huh?

Eli: The Deputy put in a good word for you. Saying you blew up that Joseph Seed statue and destroyed Bliss production in the Henbane region and help the Deputy beat Faith Seed.

Rach: (He is so fucking with me right now)

Eli: I am serious. After Lumber Mill was freed she contacted us. though we haven't heard from her for some time...

Rach: I know where she is...

Eli: Where?

Rach: St. Francis Veterans Center.

*Eli turns a ghost white*

Rach: I saw her myself. She is fine but captured. Jacob is doing what he does. Though there is one of her fellow Deputies with her trying to bust her out.

Eli: Well there isn't anything we can do. You got some skill sneaking into that place and leaving. You give me that information and I'll give you what you want.

Rachel lays down some 411 on Eli about Jacob Seeds operation, including somethings Eli didn't know about. Eli is more than happy with the information Racheal gives him and lets her into the Wolfs Den. Here she cleans herself up, gets new clothes, cleans her weapons (gets rid of her M133 shotgun but keeps her 1911, MS16, and Compound Bow) and gets plenty of sleep. Before leaving she eats. Eli asks her to stay but she says she works better alone but "will keep Jacob Seed busy." She heads northwest toward the Pin-KO Rader Station too liberate it to give Eli some breathing room...

"Is...… is anyone out there?"

Rach: Deputy!?

Dep: Rachel.... where are you?

Rachel knows something it up with the Deputy. Her voice tells the tale.

Dep: Please...… I need help.

Rach: I'm on my way.

Dep: You... you don't even know where I am.

Rachel doesn't respond and heads for an old resort/hotel. She is using the Deputy radio calls to help her located her. However, Racheal sees visual evidence as she approaches the resort. By this time the Deputy has stopped calling Racheal over the radio, though before not completely losing control openly weeping over the radio. Outside the resort are dead bodies, necks were broken with a few shot. They aren't Peggies though.

Rach: These are Resistance Members.

Rachel clears the outside of the building then heads inside. Once inside what she sees drops her to her knees. It is not the fact of dead bodies.... but it is the level of violence. Bloodstains the walls and floor and bodies are dismembered. It is a sea of red. It is also the smell.... the smell of death. A sickly sweet smell that makes Rachel gag. It also reminds her of her other-self. Racheal snaps out of it when she hears weeping coming from upstairs. The carnage doesn't stop as Racheal clears room by room on every floor. When she enters the final room she sees the Deputy, surrounded by dead bodies. A river of tears flow down her cheeks.

Dep: I don't remember what happened!!! I just remember music then everything went black!!! Then I woke up here!!!

Rachel sits down next to the Deputy and hugs her.

Dep: Please help me...

As of now there is nothing Rachel too can do for the Deputy. She wishes she could though because of what the Deputy did for her.

Rach: (I have too free the Deputy. But only Jacob Seed knows how too.) I will try... as god as my witness I will try.

After a while the pair leave the resort to the lake nearby, the Deputy washes up. It then dawns on Rachel that if she is around when the Deputy is "culling the weak" She will not have to be around her when it does happen, otherwise Rachel will not survive.

Rach: Dep.... I have to leave you.

Dep: Why!?

Rach: If I'm around when you go crazy..... you know what will happen.

*The Deputy depressingly drops her head*

Rach: You will not be able to stop yourself. I don't even know if The Bliss can stop what Jacob has done too you. I'd have to make you an Angel to stop it.

Dep: Promise me Rachel..... if I turn into what Jacob wants.... you WILL make me an angel.

Rach: I can't promise that.

Dep: Why the hell, not!?

Rach: There is no cure for The Bliss for those in it too long. Remember Burke? I had my hooks in him good and he didn't want to leave. Who says the same will not happen to you?

Dep: I'd rather be in your care then Jacobs....

Rach: Lesser of the two evils is still picking evil Dep. I'm reserving the Bliss for the Brothers.

Dep: Stop fucking with me Rachel!!!

The Deputy grabs Rachel by the collar. Rachel can tell she is scared out of her mind but her fear is blinding her from certain facts.

Rach: I know how Jacob operates. When he is done with something he throws it away. He'll throw you away you too when he is finished with you. But until then YOU have to keep fighting against him. Once enough damage is done to his operation here then he'll face you. He'll take pride in the fact he made you and he'll try too un-make you. He is making you stronger.

*The Deputy releases Rachel, whom picks up her gear and walks away*

Rach: I'm going to liberate that radar installation to help out Eli. You'd best help him as well.

Rachel makes the trek to the radar site and liberates it, Eli thanking her for doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 7/7/2018


End file.
